Maith
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Confiar en quien amas no sé si es virtud o defecto, más aun sabiendo que nada es eterno ni perfecto. Era perfecto, como si de un cuento se tratase Podía hasta crear un defecto, por si lo perfecto me asustase. [Respuesta al desafío de Nochedeinvierno 13 (Trici) del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]


Este fic es mi respuesta al desafió propuesto por la siempre amigable **Trici** en el foro** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras:**

-Un Roslin/Edmure, donde Edmure la perdone por todo lo de la Boda Roja.

Teniendo eso en cuenta hice lo posible para darle tonalidad a este fic y que saliera lo más bonito y decente posible. Espero que mi retadora quede satisfecha de mi creación y no decida entregarme a Payne para ser ejecutada.

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad intelectual de George R. R. Martín y sus derechos audiovisuales pertenecen a HBO._

* * *

_**Maith**_

_(Perdóname)_

* * *

_La duda deambula, que fácil es pensar que me engañas, que fallas._

_Consciencia no razona con hormonas,_

_Corazón y cuerpo no hablan en el mismo idioma._

_Confiar en quien amas no sé si es virtud o defecto,_

_Más aun sabiendo que nada es eterno ni perfecto._

_—Cancerbero (Cuando vayas conmigo no mires a nadie)_

* * *

Edmure enfocó sus ojos de nuevo en ella, buscando algún tipo de signo que lo convenciera de que era igual que todos ellos, pero no lo halló.

Llevaba tres días encerrado en la habitación que se les había asignado en la noche de bodas, paseando de aquí para allá sin parar de pensar. Todo lo que su mente concebía era la carnicería fresca que habían dejado en el gran salón de Los Gemelos para que él la viese a la mañana siguiente de su matrimonio, era un cuadro asqueroso y miserable, alfombras manchadas de sangre y cuerpos tirados por ahí, como si solo se hubiesen caído al suelo de la borrachera. Y su sobrino, Robb, sentado justo en el centro de la sala con la cabeza de _Viento Gris_ cosida a su cuello.

Esa mañana, cuando había bajado inocentemente al salón, bien escoltado por dos Freys —ya no recordaba cuales— el escenario le resultó increíble, surrealista y se negó a creerlo durante los primeros segundos, hasta que Lord Walder vino a sacarlo del error. Su mente, su cuerpo y su espíritu dieron un vuelco, su alrededor se nubló y una arrasadora sensación de ahogamiento apretó su pecho. En ese momento no era nada, no tenía ni ejercito ni esposa, porque a ella la había aborrecido inmediatamente, sin contemplaciones.

Cuando escuchó de labios del gordo señor el tétrico relato de la noche anterior, comprendió el motivo del alto sonido de la música y de los guardias que uno de los Frey había pedido que cuidaran de la puerta de los recién casados. No querían que él saliera y se enterará de lo que sucedía, de los macabros planes que se concretaban bajo sus pies, violando las antiguas leyes de la hospitalidad.

— ¿Y Catelyn? —Había preguntado, suponiendo que a una mujer desarmada no se atreverían a matarla. Al mismo tiempo pensó en el sufrimiento de su hermana, que ya no tenía hijos.

—En el río —Dijo Lord Frey, remascando las palabras—. Mató a mi Aegon, era un pobre crio sin cerebro, enloqueció y lo mato. Desgarró su garganta.

La mirada del viejo al pronunciar la última frase le hizo entender que lo culpaba en parte de aquel fallo en su plan. En su interior, mientras esos ojos fríos y miserables le apuntaban, el dolor lo sacudió con fuerza y embargó su ser de un solo empuje. Su hermana estaba muerta.

—Mis hijos pensaron que echarla al rio era algo honorable, je je. ¿No es eso lo que hace los Tully con sus muertos, los echan al agua? Oh, claro, pero ustedes recuerdan ponerles ropa y enviarlos en perfectas condiciones, lástima que aquí no se tuviera la preparación necesaria para eso.

Y luego había lanzado esa risita tan suya y ordenado a los guardias que lo escoltaran a su habitación porque Roslin había de sentirse sola.

Ahí se encontraba desde entonces, sin saber nada de nada, a la espera de que sus captores decidieran hacer algo con él o al menos entregarle algún tipo de información, pero las horas pasaban y nada de eso sucedía.

En cuanto a Roslin, en ese momento no sabía que pensar, salvó el hecho de que estaba implicada en ese brutal acontecimiento tanto como el resto de su familia, era uno de ellos. Pero, igualmente, pasaba todo el tiempo en esa habitación tan cautiva como él, cosa que no podía negar que era sospechosa.

Al principio, cuando lo devolvieron casi a rastras al cuarto, había querido golpearla y follársela hasta que suplicara piedad y misericordia, pero no había movido ni un dedo contra ella. Nada más ver su rostro lloroso escondido entre las sabanas de la cama, cambió de idea. El momento en que su capa Tully cubrió sus hombros menudos y su pequeña figura, había jurado protegerla y honrarla, y a diferencia de los Frey, él si sabía cómo cumplir su palabra. Se limitó a caminar hacía una pequeña ventana y mirar el rio que bajaba crecido. Así pasaron el primer día, cada uno a su lado de la habitación, pensando cosas totalmente ajenas. Les llevaron desayuno, almuerzo y comida, él solo había bebido y ella devolvía los platos solo un poco picoteados. Durmieron sin mirarse, aunque eso no impidió a Edmure saber que temblaba abruptamente entre sollozos ahogados.

El segundo día pasó de igual forma, con dos figuras sombrías que convivían en un pequeño espació sin dirigirse la palabra. Edmure advirtió que, a diferencia de cualquier conspiradora inédita, ella no hacía nada por intentar hablarle, ni siquiera había tenido la amabilidad de fingirse apenada por su perdida con una simples palabras, él lo hubiese agradecido, aunque supiera que eran falsas e hipócritas. Roslin, en cambio, no salía de la cama más que para ir al baño y volvía a meterse en ella; por ratos dormía y por ratos lloraba, o simplemente se encogía cuanto podía y se quedaba mirando algún punto en una pared. El señor de Aguasdulces ahogó sus sospechas de inocencia, eso no podía ser, ella lo había engañado tanto o más que su padre.

Esa mañana, la tercera en esa habitación, Edmure no podía seguir pensando igual. Roslin seguía tirada en la cama, sin moverse y ya había rechazado todo lo que le llevaron esa mañana, agua, vino, comida e hidromiel.

—Si no comes me van a echar la culpa a mí —se escuchó decir, sin precisar bien a qué hora se le habían ocurrido esas palabras.

Ella ahogó un sollozo contra la almohada y se quedó quieta como una roca, con el cabello revuelto esparcido sobre la cama, se veía enfermiza.

Dejando de lado la extraña escena, Lord Edmure miró hacía el rio sin pensar en nada, dejándose arrastrar por el dolor reprimido en su interior. Sin necesidad de una daga ya lo habían apuñalado a traición, y en su propia boda, era la peor de todas las situaciones.

—Yo no quería —escuchó murmurar a Roslin. No se volvió, solo esperó a que hablara de nuevo—… Yo iba a ser la reina, o eso dijo mi padre, yo no quería, pero me convencieron. Todos me atendían y decían cosas bonitas, yo no las creía, mis sospechas se acrecentaron cuando él se casó con la chica del occidente —Lady Tully sorbió por la nariz, enterrando la cara de nuevo en los almohadones al ver que sus intenciones de paz no eran atendidas, y que las cosas no se escuchaban como quería decirlas.

Esos tres días encerrada ahí habían sido los peores de su vida, su inocente corazón vagabundeaba entre la culpa para con su nuevo esposo y la indignación por lo ocurrido en las salas. Según sus deberes de mujer estaba en la obligación de obedecer a su padre, de servir para lo que él considerase prudente, no debía renegar ni poner objeción a las decisiones que tomase con su casa o su persona; una cosa era ser ofrecida aquí y allá, pero otra muy distinta que te manchen las manos con sangre que desconoces. Y ella, presta, sumisa, había accedido a cuanta petición se le hacía.

¿Qué tenía con ella en ese momento? Nada, solo una habitación sombría en compañía de aquel que debía quererla, pero que seguramente la odiaba junto al resto de su familia, y su cabeza, llena de amenazas y advertencias de sus hermanos y su padre. ¿Podía el mundo ser más injusto? Y lo peor no era tener que estar allí, lo peor era querer consolar a su esposo y no saber cómo, estar atascada, incrédula, nerviosa y con el miedo en la garganta, incapaz de luchar contra él.

«Debí haberle dicho esa noche. Debí abrir la boca» La verdad es que la había abierto, pero solo para exhalar grititos de placer, resultado de esas sensación tan nueva que vivía. «Cuentos y más cuentos, Roslin» Porque solo esa noche la había tocado, solo por esos instantes había algo más que rencor y dolor en los ojos azules de Edmure Tully.

—Debiste decir algo —las palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos, saliendo de la garganta de su esposo como una débil suplica—, una seña, una palabra, una simple advertencia…. Por eso llorabas, por eso no decías nada al principio, por eso quisiste correr cuando el Gran Jon te bajó frente a la puerta.

—No sabía que hacer —se excusó, reprimiendo un lamento—, todos… todos me tenían amenazada. Me tienen. Tú estabas feliz, todos reían y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, todo era extraño.

—¡Pensé que se trataba de que eras virgen! —Gritó, volviéndose hacia ella, harto de guardarse todo lo que tenía dentro— ¡Te trate bien! ¡Desde que llegué no hice sino cortejarte y tratarte con la amabilidad que te merecías, quería creer que eras tan dulce como aparentabas!

— ¡Pues también te hubieses dado cuenta si te hubieses esforzado en poner cuidado a todos los susurros del estrado! —Le había gritado en el mismo tono y frecuencia que él, exaltándose de la misma manera. Después se echó a llorar de nuevo, ahora sin ocultarse en la cama y las sabanas.

La tensión se hizo palpable, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición, a pesar de que Edmure tenía los puños cerrados y la clara idea en la cabeza de llevar a cabo el plan que había fabricado la mañana después de su boda. El mundo fue entonces un paraje de emociones volubles que cambiaban de forma cada dos por tres y enfrascaban a los dos amantes en un tonto juego de deseos insatisfechos.

—Se supone que a tu hermana no le harían nada —dijo Roslin un rato después, tratando de mitigar el dolor de su esposo—. Padre dijo que no le harían nada, que ella sería entregada viva a la corona, o a su hermana, si quería dar una recompensa por ella.

—Eso ya no sirve de nada.

—Lo sé, pero… —los ojos de la muchacha se aguaron desesperadamente otra vez—. Yo no quería anda de esto, de verdad, ni siquiera casarme. Ellos me obligaron, me dijeron cosas horribles, cosas que me harían si no me casaba contigo. Esperaban que las cosas salieran diferente, yo rogué que no lo mataran, que buscaran una solución diferente y no mancharan más el nombre de la familia, pero… pero mi padre no me escuchó, solo amenazó una y otra vez. Me golpearon con un látigo ¡Incluso iba a permitir que me violaran todos los hombres de esta casa sino obedecía!

Edmure tragó en secó, pensando en lo desalmado que debía ser un padre al decirle aquello a su hija _favorita_. Todo el odio que había intentado acumular para con ella había desaparecido. Encontró en lo más hondo de su corazón esa atracción inicial que había guiado a ambos en sus miradas y cumplidos, esa delicada magia que en un momento había susurrado a su oído que su matrimonio no iba a terminar por ser tan indeseado como esperaba.

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado y estiró su mano hasta el hombro de Roslin, antes de ese momento una mujer jamás había llorado en su presencia por su causa, y mucho menos había debido consolarla. Su esposa, por el contrario, entendió su gesto de consuelo a penas lo sintió y entrelazó aquella mano con la suya al tiempo

—Sé que no es tu culpa —terminó por decir Edmure, sentándose junto a Roslin y sintiendo el tibio calor de las sabanas acercarse a su cuerpo—. Lamento mucho

A su disculpa no recibió más respuesta que el peso del cuerpo de Roslin recostándose contra el suyo, buscando un abrazo y luego besos, muchos besos. Esos besos tiernos y salados por las lágrimas que se transformaron rápidamente en caricias furtivas que vagaban entre la ropa y eran seguidas y sustituidas en todos lados por mordiscos cariñosos y juguetones, juegos que empezaron a provocar gemidos y deseos que terminaron por satisfacerse allí mismo.

Roslin agradeció poder tener a Edmure dentro sin sentir que con ello lo engañaba ruinmente, se permitió disfrutar de aquello con total desinhibición y libertad. Gimió tanto como quiso y dejo que explorase su cuerpo tanto como se le antojara, esa nueva sensación la embargaba por completo y lo deseaba todo para ella y para no bajar de allí, porque era perfecto. Todo en su interior bullía por el contacto con la piel de su esposo y las sensaciones que este le provocaba al entrar y salir con tan candente ritmo.

Al terminar, ambos habían firmado un pacto silencioso para luchar y llevar a buen puerto eso que nacía entre ambos, aun si en eso se iba el poco y reducido tiempo que posiblemente les quedase.

* * *

_Era perfecto, como si de un cuento se tratase_

_Podía hasta crear un defecto, por si lo perfecto me asustase._

_El hecho es que por un instante entré en razón_

_Y no estaba soñando, estaba haciéndote el amor._

_—Cancerbero (Querer querernos)_

* * *

Sé que suelo hacer poemas para mis fics, pero en esta oportunidad fue el rap quien me inspiró así que incluí dos lindas estrofas que ambientaban muy bien lo que tenía escrito.

Espero que les haya agradado.

Saludos.

~~A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.~~


End file.
